The Snow
by troryforever
Summary: RT Rory finds the snow magical also. My first fic! Please R&R. : [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

The Snow  
  
By Jennifer  
  
Title: The Snow  
  
Author: Jennifer  
  
Email: cmm_princess_81@hotmail.com or justintimberlakejenny@yahoo.com  
  
Pairing: R/T  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Tristan, but nope, they all belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino.  
  
Summary: Rory finds the snow magical also.  
  
Feedback: I would love some! Or just R&R. ( Doesn't matter if it's good or bad.  
  
A.N. This is my first fic. In my opinion I think this is not a really great fic. And sorry, but there's not much of Lorelai in this fic. Mainly just Rory and Tristan. I know some parts may not make sense.  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
After Rory and Dean got back together, things haven't been the same. Somewhere along the lines, things have changed. They haven't actually been seeing each other that much lately. Dean was always working and Rory had numerous Chilton projects.  
  
~Gilmore Residence~  
  
"Mom, I miss Dean," Rory confessed, sighing heavily.  
  
"Why? He's not that far away, you know. Not even a mile. Go visit him or something." Laughed Lorelai while sipping her sweet ambrosia.  
  
"But he's always caught up at work or something. I never see him anymore. Last week he canceled our date at the poetry reading." Rory complained looking gloomier.  
  
"Maybe he's just didn't want to go to some boring ole poetry reading. Or.maybe he's cheating on you!" suggested Lorelai moving to the couch.  
  
"Mom! He would never do that!"  
  
"I mean, who would want to go to anything like that except for.you and some really, really dull people. They've got nothing else to do on a Saturday night than to hear some gloomy people recite poems."  
  
(A.N. No offense to anybody who go to poetry readings.)  
  
"Mom, you're babbling." Rory said annoyed.  
  
"Well." replied Lorelai.  
  
"And you called me really dull and boring!" Rory said beginning to throw a pillow at Lorelai across the couch.  
  
The pillow fight lasted until Rory saw something outside the window.  
  
"Look Mom! It's the snow!" yelled Rory.  
  
Lorelai and Rory crept to the window forgetting all about Dean.  
  
"Wow! Something magical is going to happen! I wonder what!" exclaimed Lorelai excitedly.  
  
"Hey Mom, have you noticed I haven't had any coffee this morning?"  
  
"Let's go to Luke's then. What are you waiting for?" Lorelai said grabbing her coat. Rory was already out the door.  
  
~Meanwhile at the DuGrey residence~  
  
2 I wonder what Rory's doing right now. Thought Tristan. Probably with bagboy Dean again. He sighed heavily.  
  
Tristan cringed at the name. He couldn't believe Rory would take him back after what he did to her. What really hurt him more was when Rory declared her hatred for him. He never thought she could profess that much hatred to anyone. She always seemed so innocent, so full of love and not hatred.  
  
Maybe she doesn't really hate me afterall. Or maybe I'm the first person she truly hates. Pondered Tristan. Oh God, I'm hopeless. She'll never like me let alone love me.  
  
He fell back on his bed still thinking of her.  
  
~Luke's~  
  
After 10 minutes of begging and pleading for coffee, Luke finally gave them their much-demanded coffee.  
  
"Hey Mom, I'm gonna go see Dean. Have fun flirting with Luke." Teased Rory, but before Lorelai could say a word, she was out the door.  
  
~Outside~  
  
As Rory walked through the Stars Hollow to Doose's Market to see Dean, she saw someone in an alley making out with a blonde. He looked very familiar to Rory and a moment she thought it was Dean. (A.N. I know there are no allies in S.H. but what the heck. Lol.)  
  
Nah, he wouldn't cheat on me or maybe it's not even him. Rory thought.  
  
When Rory finally reached Doose's, she went in and searched for through the aisles for Dean but didn't failed.  
  
"Doose, where's Dean?"  
  
"Oh I sent him out to the alley to throw away some boxes" Doose replied.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

1 The Snow  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rory started walking towards the door when it hit her. It was Dean in the alley. She quickly scurried back to the alley while Lorelai and Doose's voice rang through her head. Maybe he's cheating on you. Alley.  
  
When she got there, she hid behind the dumpster watching the two intently.  
  
~DuGrey Residence~  
  
Oh man, I gotta go see her. Thought Tristan.  
  
He had been deciding whether he should go to Stars Hollow to talk to Rory or not, for the past hour.  
  
Yesterday when he was deciding the same thing he ended up driving to Stars Hollow and back three times, not having the guts to face her and tell her his feelings.  
  
Now he was certain that he had to go and tell her.  
  
He quickly grabbed his coat and ran to his SUV before he changed his mind again.  
  
On the way there Tristan thought in his mind what he should say to Rory when he got there, knowing what he wanted to say to her was all in his heart. He just needed to find the right words to put it all together.  
  
~Alley~  
  
"How could he do this to me! We just got back together for God's sakes! If he didn't want to be with me then why did we get back together?" Rory whispered to herself.  
  
How am I going to confront him? She thought to herself. Maybe I should just confront him now. Yes. That's it. I'm gonna confront him now.  
  
Rory came out from behind the dumpster and yelled, "Dean!"  
  
~Tristan's Car~  
  
Tristan had just driven into Stars Hollow but doesn't know where Rory's house is. He decides to stop somewhere to get coffee first.  
  
Driving around, he noticed everyone looking very friendly and wished he were one of those people. He hadn't seen anybody that friendly before in Hartford. Then saw a hardware store with people inside eating and drinking coffee. So, he parked on the curb and went inside to get some.  
  
~Meanwhile in the alley~  
  
Before Dean could say anything, Rory proclaimed, "How could you do this to me?! After what I said to you at Chilton." She paused. "If you didn't want to be with me then why did we get back together then?!" she finished, out of breathe.  
  
"I..I..was just showing her-" started Dean.  
  
"Save it Dean. I saw you." Cried Rory backing out of the alley.  
  
~Luke's~  
  
Rory ran back to the diner, almost in tears, in search for Lorelai's comfort, but she was nowhere to be seen. She went up to the counter to Luke and Jess; not realizing Tristan was in the corner.  
  
"Luke have you seen my mom?" Rory asked softly.  
  
"No, she went to work and told me to tell you when you came back. Are you ok Rory? What happened?" Luke questioned concerned, seeing the tears sliding down her cheek.  
  
"I saw Dean cheating on me," Rory said.  
  
"What!?!" Luke and Jess both shouted lightly.  
  
"I'm gonna go and get a piece of him," Luke barked.  
  
"Yeah" agreed Jess.  
  
"No!" Rory replied.  
  
Tristan had been watching this and was slightly surprised that Rory and Dean broke up again. Now was his chance. He would console her and hope she would see that he wasn't all that bad.  
  
"I'm gonna go back home. Bye." Rory said to Luke and Jess.  
  
When Tristan saw Rory walked out the door, he threw some money onto the table and walked out after Rory.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

1 The Snow  
  
1.1 Chapter 3  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory turned around to see Tristan calling her.  
  
OMG! What is he doing here? Thought Rory. I haven't talked to him since the last day of school.  
  
"Rory! Wait up!" Tristan called again.  
  
"Tristan, hey." Rory said softly as he walked besides her.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing here? In Stars Hollow?" asked Rory.  
  
"I came to talk to you." Replied Tristan slowly.  
  
"About what?" Rory was kind of confused.  
  
"I wanted to apologize about the Paris thing. I'm sorry I ruined you friendship with her.  
  
"I accept your apology. Thanks. You know, Paris and I really didn't have much of a friendship anyways. But thanks." She smiled at him.  
  
He noticed her cheeks getting red from the snow; he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks" Rory said meekly. She felt her knees weaken at his touch.  
  
He wondered what she was thinking. They had been silently walking in the streets until she finally broke the silence.  
  
"Do you want to go rent a movie?" She asked above a whisper. Did those words just come out of my mouth? Thought Rory. He could only nod with a big smile on his face. Not a smirk but a big genuine smile. She had just broken up with Dean not even an hour ago and now all she could think about is Tristan. But she couldn't deny the feeling she had around Tristan.  
  
They started walking closely besides each other towards the movie store.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

1 The Snow  
  
1.1 Chapter 4  
  
~Movie Store~  
  
"What kind of movie do you want to rent?" Rory asked as they browsed through the rows. "Comedy, drama, action, adventure, romance." She began listing the different categories but stopped at the last one, which made her a little uneasy. But he pretended not to notice.  
  
"Anything you want. I don't have a preference. Except for Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." Tristan said, a little afraid she might try to tease him about it.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that movie?" Rory asked curious.  
  
"No, I just don't really like it, that's all." He explained quickly. "What about this movie?" Picking up another video trying to change the subject. He didn't have anything against the movie. It's just that he was afraid of the Oompa Loompas. When he was little he went trick-or-treating and one of his friends dressed as an Oompa Loompa, played a prank on him and ever since then he hasn't liked them.  
  
"Oh! How about 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas?'! I love this movie." Exclaimed Rory, dropping the subject about the other movie.  
  
"Alright then. The Grinch it is. DVD or VHS?"  
  
(A.N. DVD or VHS? Corny huh?)  
  
"DVD. Mom and I just got a new DVD player Plus, I love the special features they have" They both started laughing and went to the checkout counter.  
  
"Hey Rory" The boy behind the counter smiled.  
  
Tristan felt a pang of jealousy as the boy smiled at Rory.  
  
"Hi John" Rory smiled back at the boy.  
  
"Will this be all for you today?"  
  
"Yeah" She said as she handed him the money.  
  
"Bye" They both said and waved.  
  
"Are we ready yet?" Tristan asked patiently.  
  
"Yep. Do you want to go pick up some snacks on the way? We don't have anything at home." She smiled.  
  
"Sure. Lead the way." He said returning the smile.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

1 The Snow  
  
1.1 Chapter 5  
  
~Doose's Market~  
  
As they walked in, Rory immediately spotted Dean. Tristan did too. But Dean hadn't noticed them yet. She tried to avoid him by going to a different aisle than where he was. Earlier she hadn't let him explain. She already knew the answer. He was probably with the blonde because he felt their relationship was going nowhere and was boring. That was the exact same way Rory felt. The sparks before wasn't there anymore after the first break-up.  
  
Rory and Tristan went straight to the sweets and candy aisle and Dean finally took notice of them.  
  
What the--, How come he's here? And with Rory! Dean thought.  
  
They finished getting their snacks and went to the checkout line and guess who was bagging the groceries? (Hint hint: Dean. Lol)  
  
"My treat since you got the movie." He smiled.  
  
As Dean was bagging the groceries he said to Tristan not quite nicely, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's none of your business." Tristan replied.  
  
"Fine" Barked Dean.  
  
"Lets go Tristan" Rory said above a whisper.  
  
Dean was surprised to see Rory and Tristan together. Especially after what happen between them earlier today.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Sorry about that in there" Rory explained as they walked into the streets.  
  
"No, it's ok you don't have to be sorry." Tristan replied. "What happened anyways, I thought you guys were together." He asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"It' a long story. But to make a long story short, we broke up again today cause I saw him cheating on me." She sighed heavily.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry" He said, but he really didn't mean it. Inside he was happy that they broke up, again.  
  
"Thanks. I mean I'm actually not that surprised. He's been canceling our dates lately and we're just both really bored in the relationship. So I guess I don't really blame him." Explained Rory. She had no idea why she had just told him all that. Perfect timing. They had just arrived at her house and Rory changed the subject.  
  
"Well, here we are. This is my house." She smiled.  
  
"Nice house."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So.lets go inside." Rory suggested giving him a slight smile.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

1 The Snow  
  
1.1 Chapter 6  
  
They walked in the house and shed their shoes by the door.  
  
"Open the candies while I get the bowls." Ordered Rory.  
  
"Wow, I like a girl that gives orders." Tristan smirked.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
He loved irritating her though. She was beautiful when she was miffed.  
  
Who was I kidding, there always has to be a smirk or something. Thought Rory. Here comes the evil Tristan.  
  
"Argh!" Rory slightly shouted, walking to the kitchen.  
  
Tristan sat down on the couch and mentally scolded himself. Argh. Shouldn't have done that DuGrey.  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
"Why does he have to be the nice Tristan and then morph back to the evil Tristan? I swear he has more mood changes than a woman PMSing." Rory whispered to herself while getting the bowls.  
  
Rory began walking back to the living room to see Tristan had done what she told him.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"You know, I envy you," He said out of the blue.  
  
"Why would you envy me? You have everything. Girls, cars, money. Everything money can buy." She replied motioning for him to help her pour out the candy.  
  
"Exactly. But you have everything money can't buy. You and your mom are best friends." He stopped and rubbed his neck uncomfortably.  
  
"How come you don't talk much about your family?"  
  
"There's not much to tell. My family don't really take an active roll in my life." He forced a smile.  
  
Changing the subject, Rory asked, "You ready to watch the movie?" He could only smile and nod his head.  
  
There goes the mood again. Rory thought to herself. Now he's nice Tristan again. I'm a little surprised he didn't stay evil Tristan a little longer.  
  
He watched intently as she turned on the TV and put in the disc. She was intoxicating. And her eyes sparkle when she spoke.  
  
Tristan scooted over on the couch for Rory. She plotted herself onto the couch and sighed.  
  
"Oh, wait I forgot the coffee! How could I forger that!" exclaimed Rory while getting off the couch and headed to the kitchen. He smiled and chuckled a little, then turned his attention back to the TV screen.  
  
Tristan had never known anyone with a coffee addiction like Rory. It was one of the quirks he liked about her. She was odd and that's what attracted him to her. She wasn't like any of the other Chilton girls. After the kiss they shared at Madeline's party, he knew she was no longer a challenge.  
  
Rory came back with two cups of coffee in her hand. She was half finished with hers by the time she got back to the couch. Tristan gave out a small laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rory smiled.  
  
"Nothing. Just your coffee addiction." Tristan replied laughing harder.  
  
"What's so funny about that?" Now Rory started to laugh with him.  
  
"I've never known anyone with a coffee addiction."  
  
"Well now you do!"  
  
"Ok. Now I do. Enough about that, let's watch the movie. Ok?" Another small laugh came out of his mouth.  
  
"Ok fine." She had finally stopped laughing now and her attention was turned to the TV.  
  
~An hour later~  
  
Sometime during the movie, Rory had fell asleep against Tristan's shoulder. He had his arm over her shoulders and his head was propped up against her head.  
  
That was how Lorelai had found them when she got home. She didn't know who the boy was but they looked so cute together she didn't wake them. What confused her was why Rory was with another guy instead of Dean.  
  
Oo, maybe she decided to become a Mary Magdalene and is two-timing Dean! Thought Lorelai. She sneaked a little giggle, trying quietly enough not to wake the pair in the room. But unfortunately it woke up Rory.  
  
"Mom, is that you?" Rory whispered as she carefully extracted herself from under Tristan's arm.  
  
"Oh sorry I woke ya up babe. By the way, who's that?" Lorelai was curious as to who the hot guy on their couch was.  
  
"Long story" Rory said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Oh I've got all the time" Lorelai clapped her hands together softly, grinning.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

1 The Snow  
  
1.1 Chapter 7  
  
After 4 cups of coffee, Rory finished repeating every moment of her afternoon to her mother and answered her every question about it.  
  
"So, do you like him now? And what about Dean?" Lorelai asked the almost inevitable question, knowing Tristan must really like Rory, but not wanting to push her.  
  
"I don't know. I mean. he like. has this mood changes constantly. One minute he treats me like a queen and the next he acts like a jerk. I'm confused. I like the nice Tristan, but the evil Tristan has got to go, Mom. But sometimes when I'm around him, I get all these tingly feelings inside; I've never had those with Dean, even before the first break-up," Explained Rory. She sighed heavily. Feeling out of breath, she went to go get a cup of coffee.  
  
Tristan woke up. He felt next to him on the couch for Rory. It was an empty spot. She must have fled when she realize he was holding her. He heard talking and the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Rory?" His voice was husky with sleep.  
  
"In the kitchen" She yelled.  
  
At least she didn't sound mad. Thought Tristan.  
  
He walked through the hall into the kitchen to see Rory and a woman, whom he assumed was her mother, drinking coffee.  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
"How was your nap?" asked Rory.  
  
"Quite nice. But the position was uncomfortable." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rory's mom, Lorelai. And you must be the infamous Tristan, A.K.A. Evil One." Lorelai just smiled.  
  
He looked at Rory with a confused look.  
  
Rory just smiled.  
  
Then he continued the acquaintances.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore." He gave her one of his thousand watt smiles.  
  
"Please just call me Lorelai. Mrs. Gilmore is my mom." Lorelai smiled.  
  
He turned to Rory. "Well, I better get going. Thanks for the movie." He turned and walked towards the door.  
  
"Tristan wait!" She yelled after him and looked at Lorelai to see what her reaction was to this. Lorelai just smirked at her. She knew Rory was beginning to like this Tristan.  
  
Tristan turned around at the sound of his name on her lips.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

1 The Snow  
  
1.1 Chapter 8  
  
She scooted him out the to the front porch with her.  
  
"Anything wrong, Rory?" He asked concerned.  
  
"No. I just wanted to see if you were doing anything tomorrow." Rory stated staring at her feet, which wasn't a good idea because she wanted it to sound casual.  
  
"Oh, well I'm not doing anything tomorrow actually." He did have something to do tomorrow but whatever it was, he was sure he could cancel it if it meant he could get to spend a day with Rory.  
  
"Then would you want to go to the Hartford National Park with my friend Lane and I?" She blushed a little.  
  
(A.N. I just made the park up. There's no Hartford National Park that I know of.)  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you back here at 9:00 am tomorrow then. Bye" He smiled and started down the steps. Inside he was jumping up and down. He couldn't believe Rory had just willingly asked him to go somewhere with her.  
  
Rory managed to hide the excitement on her face when he said yes.  
  
"See you tomorrow" He threw over his shoulders.  
  
~Back inside~  
  
"So, what did you say to him out there?" Curious Lorelai asked sipping yet another cup of coffee at the table in the kitchen table.  
  
"Well. I kinda asked him to come with Lane and I to the Hartford Park tomorrow; which I don't know exactly why. And I was actually excited about it when he said yes."  
  
"Oh I see," said Lorelai slowly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing" The quick reply made Rory suspicious about the answer.  
  
"Come on, out with it." Demanded Rory with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Like you said, whenever you're around him you get the tingles and you obviously flirt with him. I think you've fallen for him."  
  
"But I can't fall for my mortal enemy." Protested Rory.  
  
"But Rory, babe. Things change and people change. Just like you said again, he's been nicer to you haven't he? He's changing." Lorelai reasoned.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"That's it. You know, the only reason he acts like a jerk around you is because he likes you. It's a boy thing. You know, chase the girl you want to kiss around the playground, that kinda thing."  
  
"Wow. I had no idea." The Gilmore girls have a habit of being really clueless when it comes to love.  
  
"Yep. He's got it bad for ya."  
  
Rory called Lane later that night and told her that Tristan was coming with them. She couldn't wait to meet the infamous Tristan.  
  
~Night~  
  
1.2 ~Tristan~  
  
Anticipation got the most of Tristan that night. The tossing and turning didn't help. He would check the clock, but end up cringing when the numbers hadn't change since he last looked.  
  
The music he has turn on, helped. It quickly soothed him to sleep.  
  
~Rory~  
  
Rory was also up. "Why am I feeling like this? I mean, it's only Tristan. And Lane would be there too, so it wouldn't seem like a date." She talked to herself.  
  
His arms do feel really strong. Maybe he works out. I wonder what feels like to have him hold me again. Thought Rory. "Where had that thought come from?" She scolded herself. "You're not suppose to like him, he's your mortal enemy." The mere thought of thinking of him like that made her tingle.  
  
She settled for a book, Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, to help keep her mind off Tristan and fall asleep. Reading a book had always helped her sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
This may be the last chapter I send out this week. I start school again this Monday and probably won't have time. But if I'm lucky, I'll have another chapter by Wednesday. (  
  
::Jennifer:: 


	9. Chapter 9

1 The Snow  
  
1.1 Chapter 9  
  
~Next Day~  
  
~Tristan~  
  
Tristan woke up almost at the crack of dawn. He stumbled to the bathroom and started his daily routine. He was indeed excited and especially surprised that they had spend the day together yesterday with her in his arms. Completely not knowing she would ask him to go with her to the Hartford Park. He got dressed in a pair of khakis, a baby blue polo shirt, and a jacket; then headed out to the door, waving goodbye to the housekeeper. It was still early, 8:00, so he decides to stop by a Starbucks and pick up a cup of coffee for Rory and her mother as well as one for himself.  
  
~Rory~  
  
Rory woke up with a startle. Lorelai had climbed onto the bed and asked, "So, you ready for your date with Tristan?" With a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Mom, for the last time, it's not a date. The three of us, Tristan, Lane, and I are just gonna hang out at the Hartford National Park." Explained Rory getting up and walking to the bathroom.  
  
"Fine. Call it what you want."  
  
Rory went to take a shower and came out donning a pair of denim jeans and a pink tee that read, "I like your boyfriend," And on the back, "I want your boyfriend." It was obviously Lorelai's but Rory wanted something to go with her pink belt and denim jean.  
  
She went into the kitchen and saw Lorelai drinking a cup of you-know-what and then looked up. (LoL)  
  
"Hey Ror, so are you trying to say you want Tristan now?" Trying to hide her laugh.  
  
"Not funny Mom," Rory said, raiding the cupboard for a box of Pop tarts while drinking her coffee.  
  
"Hey Mom, do you know where the Pop tarts are?"  
  
"I think we're out, sweetie."  
  
"Would you mind getting some later for me please?"  
  
"Yeah sure, what kind?"  
  
"Umm, strawberry. Thanks."  
  
Just then the bell rang.  
  
"Oh it's Tristan. I'll go get the door." But before Rory could get up, Lorelai stopped her.  
  
"No, you go in you room. I'll get the door and I'll have a little chat with him."  
  
"Don't say anything dumb or embarrassing though." Rory walked into her room.  
  
Lorelai opened the door to see Tristan holding two cups of coffee.  
  
"Hi Tristan," Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Hi Ms.-" He saw the look on her face. "I mean Lorelai" He then gave her his thousand-watt smile again.  
  
"Come in Tristan,"  
  
Tristan stepped through the foyer and into the living room. Lorelai motioned him to sit down.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot. This cup of coffee is for you,"  
  
"Wow, you're good. Thanks. Dean never brought me any. You're a keeper." She smiled.  
  
"Umm. Thanks. You have a very nice house, Lorelai" He complimented.  
  
"Why thanks. Rory will be out in a minute. I'll go get her." She walked into the kitchen to Rory's room.  
  
~Rory's Room~  
  
"Rory, he's here." Lorelai told her.  
  
"Ok. Do I look ok? My hair?" Rory fussed.  
  
"You look fine. Now go on out there. He's in the living room."  
  
~Living Room~  
  
Rory walked out to see him staring at some pictures on the wall.  
  
"Hey Tristan,"  
  
He turned around to see Rory standing behind him. "Hi Rory," He smiled. "You look great. And, nice shirt." He chuckled.  
  
"Oo. Is that for me?" She eyed the coffee and then gave a big smile towards Tristan.  
  
"Yeah it is." He handed her the cup. "I was early coming here and so I went to Starbucks and got you and your mom coffee." By the time he was done talking, she was almost done with the cup of coffee.  
  
"So, are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah just let me get my coat and we're outta here." She went into her room and came back out with her coat on.  
  
"Ready?" He asked again.  
  
"Yep," She smiled.  
  
"Mom! We're leaving. Bye," She yelled through the house.  
  
"Ok. Bye. Have fun," Lorelai replied.  
  
They walked out the door and into his SUV.  
  
TBC  
  
I know the chapters haven't really talked about the snow much but I'm sure it will later. ( And thanks to everyone who sent me feedback or reviewed it on fanfiction.net. Thanx!  
  
::Jennifer:: 


	10. Chapter 10

1 The Snow  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~Inside the car~  
  
"Umm. we need to go pick up Lane first." Rory said buckling her seat belt. "We're lucky we even got her to come so easily. Her parents are really strict and don't let her go anywhere that easily without that meeting everyone involved. But this time they just said yes, no questions asked." She stopped when Tristan interrupted.  
  
"Rory, babble much?" He jokingly asked.  
  
Her cheeks blushed a little. "Sorry. I always babble when I'm nervous."  
  
"You're nervous? Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing really," She couldn't just tell him that she was actually nervous about him accompanying them the whole day.  
  
"Ok, let's roll." He pulled out of the driveway. Rory told him the directions to Lane's house but there wasn't much when driving a car. They were there in less than 5 minutes.  
  
Rory and Tristan both got out of the car and walked up to Lane's house. There was no one in it but Lane. That was a first. Her parents had gone out of town to do business with other antique storeowners for 3 days. It was a dream for Lane, three days without her parents. She didn't have to worry about getting her parent's approval for every little thing.  
  
(A.N. I know that would never happen. They are way too strict. And Mrs. Kim is hilarious. Lol.)  
  
"Lane!?" Rory yelled through the clustered store that wasn't really much of a house.  
  
"In here!" Lane yelled back.  
  
"Where exactly is here?"  
  
"By the huge vase"  
  
"Ok" Tristan followed Rory around the house in search Lane.  
  
"Found ya!" Rory yelled. "This time in the kitchen. Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah" She turned to Tristan. "And you much be the infamous Tristan." She smiled.  
  
Tristan looked confused. "How come both of you and Lorelai called me infamous? Am I that bad news here?"  
  
"Maybe," replied both Rory and Lane.  
  
"Excuse us, Tristan," Lane said.  
  
They went away from the kitchen but were still visible by Tristan and left him sitting by himself.  
  
"OMG Rory! I can't believe it! Three whole days without my parents. This is heaven!" exclaimed Lane. "I could hang with you anytime!"  
  
They both held hands and did a little happy dance.  
  
"Hey Rory, so that was Tristan? Tristan as in Evil Tristan?"  
  
"The one and only. But now he's nicer."  
  
"Wow. You didn't tell me he was that hot. He is gorgeous! You should go out with him. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."  
  
"Well just see." Rory replied starting to walk back to Tristan in the kitchen.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

1 The Snow  
  
1.1 Chapter 11  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
"What was all that weird dancing in here?" Tristan asked laughing.  
  
"Oh, we were just really happy about Lane's 3 days of freedom."  
  
"So are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rory was glad Lane was riding with them. If she weren't, there would be huge awkwardness between her and Tristan along the ride there. Actually, if Lane weren't going, then she wouldn't have invited Tristan at all.  
  
~Car~  
  
Rory turned to Tristan.  
  
"You do know how to get there, right?"  
  
"Of course. I've been there before many times."  
  
"Good."  
  
Other than those words, there was silence until Tristan turned on the radio. It turned on to 105.1, the classical channel. He immediately changed it to another channel, 102.7 KIISFM.  
  
Nobody knew that he liked to listen to classical music. It helped clear his mind when he was driving.  
  
Just then Michelle Branch's "Everywhere" came on.  
  
"I love this song!" exclaimed Rory and Lane together, and then started singing along.  
  
Tristan then started to laugh towards Rory.  
  
"What? Is there something wrong with my singing?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, you're singing out of tune."  
  
She pouted.  
  
He tried to keep a serious face but her pout made him burst out laughing; which made her slap his arm jokingly.  
  
Lane laughed, watching them. They definitely are attracted to each other. She thought. They're oblivious to one another's attraction to the other.  
  
"Fine then, you try to sing." Rory challenged.  
  
"No thanks"  
  
"Why? Are you afraid you won't sing better than I do?"  
  
"Of course not. I'll sing way better than you. But I just don't like singing in public."  
  
"Fine" Rory replied.  
  
Tristan was surprised that she gave up so easily.  
  
Lane was sitting in the back observing the pair's banter.  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

1 The Snow  
  
1.1 Chapter 12  
  
~Hartford National Park~  
  
"Wow, this place is beautiful," exclaimed Lane in awe. "I've never seen a park this big place before."  
  
"That's cause it's a national park. Like the Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming/Montana." Tristan said coolly.  
  
"It's great here, especially with the snow. I love the mountain views they have here." Rory shared.  
  
"You've been her before?" asked Tristan not the least surprised. He could see Rory here sitting under on of the beautiful trees with her eyes buried in one of her favorite books.  
  
"Yeah. My mom and I came here a few times before in the spring. But I've never seen it in the winter with the snow here. It looks amazing." Unraveled Rory.  
  
Just like you. Thought Tristan.  
  
Tristan watched as her blue eyes sparkled as she looked around at her surroundings in wonderment.  
  
Lane turned to Tristan and Rory. "What should we do first?" asked Lane. "Since you guys know this place whereas I've never been here before" She smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess we could start the mountain views tour. It tours all the mountain views. But it's a bit of a hike. Is that ok?" Tristan suggested.  
  
"That'd be great!" Rory smiled.  
  
"Cool" Lane grinned. "Come on, let's go!"  
  
TBC.  
  
This is probably the last chapter I'll have this week unless I get some more ideas. I wrote this chapter, like, weeks ago and I'm fresh out of ideas about how to write about the next part, which is about the tour. And I'm kinda in desperate need for some ideas, any kind of ideas, so if u have any, big or small, please e-mail me. I really want to finish this fic soon. Thanx.  
  
::Jennifer:: 


	13. Chapter 13

1 The Snow  
  
1.1 Chapter 13  
  
~Tour~  
  
"And the last view is to your left, the East Mountain View. As you can see, there are many lilac bushed on the mountain that makes it stand out from all the others" concluded the tour guide.  
  
They began to hike back down the mountains soon after the tour ended.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think she would talk that much." Laughed Tristan.  
  
"Of course she would talk that much, dummy, she's a tour guide." Rory slapped his arm facetiously.  
  
"Where should we go next?" Lane asked, walking next to Rory and Tristan.  
  
Rory checked her watch. "It's almost 1 O' clock we should go get something to eat."  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry myself," Tristan added.  
  
"I'm just tired from the hike," Lane also replied.  
  
"Ok then, let's find someplace to eat and rest" Rory turned from Tristan to Lane.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey there's a food stand over there. Why don't you guys give me your order and you guys can go find a table somewhere?" Offered Tristan  
  
"Sure" Both girls said and gave him their order, then headed out to find a table.  
  
  
  
Soon enough, Tristan came back with their food. They waved to him when they saw him coming out of the line with the food.  
  
"Here's your hotdog and large coffee, Rory" He handed her her tray and then turned to Lane with hers. "And your cheeseburger and Coke, Lane."  
  
"Thanks for the food" Lane smiled. "Yeah thanks" Rory looked over at Tristan while drinking her coffee.  
  
"No prob," Tristan replied smiling. They all sat down and began eating.  
  
A while later hey finished their lunch and started deciding where they should head next when.  
  
TBC  
  
I know it's a cliffhanger. ( The next chapter will be out shortly.  
  
::Jennifer:: 


	14. Chapter 14

1 The Snow  
  
1.1 Chapter 14  
  
"OMG Rory look!" Lane whispered to Rory. Rory followed Lane's gaze towards the crowd by the food stand.  
  
"It's Henry right?"  
  
"Yes! I can't believe he's here the same time I'm here. I want to go talk to him but I don't know if I should."  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to him." Rory suggested. "You haven't seen him since the party right?"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?"  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan was looking at the map to see where else to go.  
  
"Hey guys, check out-" He turned around and saw Lane and Rory whispering.  
  
"What are you guys whispering about?"  
  
"Oh Lane just saw Henry, the guy she met at Madeline's party." Rory explained about the whispering.  
  
"I know Henry. He's in some of my classes."  
  
"Really?" asked Lane.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you go talk to him? I heard him talk about a girl that he met at the party a couple of times. I guess it was you." He smiled at the thought that if Lane left with Henry for a while, he'd have Rory all to himself.  
  
"Ok I'm gonna go. Do I look ok? Wish me luck."  
  
"You look great and good luck," Rory said.  
  
"Ok. Here I go." Lane said but hadn't advanced.  
  
"Umm Lane, you're still standing there."  
  
"Oh I wasn't aware of that. Could you give me a little push? I don't think I could, I'm kinda nervous."  
  
"Alright," Rory gave her a push and she and Tristan waved at her.  
  
Lane made her way carefully to the crowd where Henry was.  
  
TBC.  
  
I know the last 5 chapters are really short, sorry about that.  
  
::Jennifer:: 


	15. Chapter 15

1 The Snow  
  
1.1 Chapter15  
  
  
  
~Lane and Henry~  
  
"Henry" Lane said as she approached him.  
  
"Oh hi Lane, this is a surprise seeing you here" Henry grinned.  
  
"You too. I was just here with Rory and Tristan"  
  
"Cool. I was just with friends too. Why don't you join us?" Henry asked.  
  
" Sure, if you don't mind," Lane smiled shyly.  
  
"Not at all. Come on, I'd like you to meet my friends."  
  
~Rory and Tristan~  
  
"What do we do now that Lane has abandoned us?" Rory nervously laughed.  
  
"I don't know, let's see what else there is to see. I'm sure Lane won't mind."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
After ten minutes of arguing over where to go next, they finally decided to take a walk through the courtyard.  
  
~Courtyard~  
  
"It looks beautiful here doesn't it?" Rory asked smiling and walking side by side with Tristan.  
  
"Yeah," replied Tristan.  
  
Their hands are inches apart and Tristan fought the urge to hold her hand. She was smiling at the beautiful surrounding and he just stood and watched her with a smile on his lips.  
  
"My mom always said the snow was magic,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she said all the best things happen in the winter when it snows. Like when I was born and when she met my dad."  
  
They made their way to a bench, sat down and just admired the snow-filled courtyard in silence.  
  
Tristan slowly draped his arm over Rory's shoulder. He expected her to pull away but surprisingly enough, she didn't. She just leaned her head onto his shoulder.  
  
Maybe she didn't pull away because it was just a spur of the moment. Although we haven't actually been fighting these past two days. Thought Tristan. Maybe she's turning around and is willing to give me another chance.  
  
Rory felt a warm sensation creep through her. She couldn't deny the feel of his muscular arms around her. It felt amazing. There were so many questions floating through her head. Would he go back to the arrogant Tristan when school started or is he going to be the nice Tristan she had spent the last two days with? But for now she would embrace the feeling and time they shared in peace.  
  
TBC. 


	16. Chapter 16

1 The Snow  
  
1.1 Chapter16  
  
Sometime during the silence Rory had fell into a light slumber in Tristan's arm. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her. Not to mention that he didn't mind having her in his arms.  
  
He gave her a little kiss on the forehead and sighed. She shivered a bit, but hadn't woken up and fell into her slumber again.  
  
Tristan watched as an old couple walked by. "My, don't they look like a lovely couple," whispered the aged women to her husband. "They probably are in love like we are,"  
  
Tristan smiled to himself the comment and the couple walked on.  
  
He wished what the women had said was true. He wished that they were in love.  
  
~Lane and Henry~  
  
They had gone to the Mountain View tour again but this time was more enjoyable for Lane.  
  
"Are you sure your friends won't mind that I've kept you for so long?" Henry asked graciously.  
  
"I'm sure. I mean, it's Rory and Tristan and we all know that they have a thing for each other. They probably are in their little world and forgot all about me." Unraveled Lane.  
  
Henry smiled. "Yeah. I've seen them sometimes. I'm sure you're right. I guess I can have you all to myself a little longer then."  
  
He squeezed tighter onto her shoulder and they headed to another attraction.  
  
~Tristan and Rory~  
  
The cold made Rory shiver and wake up with a start. She gently looked to the left and saw Tristan staring straight ahead. The movements made him notice her.  
  
Tristan looked down and saw Rory's big blue eyes staring at him. It was now blue to blue and both were staring deeply into one another's eyes.  
  
In his eyes, Rory saw something she hadn't seen from Tristan before. She saw a pool full of emotions. It scared her. In her eyes, he saw confusion and fear.  
  
Damn, I probably revealed too much and now she's afraid. He scowled himself in his head.  
  
Finally Rory broke the gaze. She shifted out of Tristan's arms and stood up. He did the same.  
  
"What next?" Tristan asked awkwardly.  
  
"Umm, can we go to the bathroom first? I kinda need to go." She blushed a little.  
  
"Ok let's go,"  
  
They quietly walked to the restroom. Tristan wanted to put her arms around her, but not after what had just happened. They just walked together about a feet away from the other. 


	17. Chapter 17

1 I'm so sorry it took me this long to post another chapter out. This will be the last chapter of The Snow. I've decided to end it right here. Hope you like it! It's a lot longer than all the other chapters. Yay! Please send feedback or R&R after reading! Enjoy!  
  
::Jennifer::  
  
2  
  
Recap: "Umm, can we go to the bathroom first? I kinda need to go." She blushed a little.  
  
"Ok let's go,"  
  
They quietly walked to the restroom. Tristan wanted to put her arms around her, but not after what had just happened. They just walked together about a feet away from the other.  
  
End of part 16.  
  
3  
  
4 The Snow  
  
4.1 Chapter17  
  
Rory came out of the bathroom to find Tristan sitting on a nearby bench waiting for her.  
  
As he saw her approach him, he stood up to go meet her.  
  
"Thanks for waiting" Rory said softly.  
  
He just smiled.  
  
They were just standing there until Tristan decided to break the silence and take a chance.  
  
"Do you mind if I take you someplace?" He asked slowly, afraid she might say no.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rory asked in return.  
  
"I want to show you someplace that I think you might like," Offered Tristan, giving her a small smile.  
  
"Sure. Where is it?"  
  
"It's someplace in the park. Let's go," He said to her and took another chance by holding out his hand to her.  
  
She surprisingly took it and he gave her a small smile. There were so many surprises she gave him these last two days he lost count of them all. You could say, that he thought she was fickle. Sometimes she would totally blow off his advances but other times she seemed willing to take chances and at least be civil with him.  
  
They walked somewhat silently. On the way, she repeatedly asked where he was taking her but he insisted on stating it was a surprise. To make her stop, he promised to take her to a Starbuck's later. He knew coffee would do the work. She was quiet the rest of the way there.  
  
He's taking her to his favorite place in the whole park. It was sort of his secret spot that nobody knew about. It was in the mountains. His grandfather use to always bring him here when he was little and sometimes he'd come by himself.  
  
When they were almost there, Tristan made her cover her eyes. Then he carefully led her to the spot.  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped at the mere sight of the view. There was a structure similar to Stonehenge with ivy leaves stranded around along with some Christmas decorations. In the background was the snowy mountain view. He watched from behind as she took in the surrounding, astonished. It was truly breathtaking. He knew she would love it. This place often reminded him of her, peaceful, unspoiled, and just amazing; that's why he brought her here. He's going to tell her exactly how he feels and felt this was the best place and time for it.  
  
Rory walked a little further to the structure slowly. She stood in the middle of it and looked at the snow-covered mountains behind it.  
  
"Tristan," Rory said just above a whisper. "This is beautiful." He walked closer to her until they were side to side. He looked down at her and replied, "Yeah, just like someone else I know," He said it softly and looked back up to stare at the view ahead. Rory gently looked up at him with a slight look of pandemonium. Had he said that about her? Why had he brought her here in the first place? Many questions were swimming in her head, all unanswered. She cocked her head up again to get another glimpse of him. Little did she know that all her questions would be answered with just a glimpse into his eyes. They continued to stare at the view until Tristan absentmindedly put his arm around her. The mere sensation sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah?" he replied softly, lowering his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"Why'd you bring me here?" She asked innocently.  
  
There was a silence before he spoke. "Because I knew you would love it for what it is and so I wanted to share it with you." She lowered her head for a moment as she felt her cheeks flush at his comment.  
  
Then meeting his gaze again, she whispered a thank you as he leaned in a little closer. Now their faces were inches away. They could feel each other's breaths with each exhale. The only thing Tristan could think of to do at the moment was to kiss her. She looked so beautiful at the moment with bits of snow in her hair and face. The white of the snow definitely brought out her sapphire eyes.  
  
Their eyes were fixated on each other's lips. He slowly leaned in and captured her mouth in his. He had expected her to pull away but she hadn't. When she began to respond to the touch of his lips, he moved his hands and rested it on her waist and held her closer; she put her arms around her neck pulling him closer to intensify the kiss. The electricity coursing through them could have easily shortened out the whole city. She had never felt that way before, even with Dean.  
  
The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity until they finally pulled back, breathless. She rested her head at his shoulders and he rested his head on the top of her head. Both were taking in the details of what had just happened and made sure it wasn't a dream.  
  
They were resting in each other's arms peacefully, neither saying a word, just enjoying their presence together.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
Tristan let go of her to check his watch. "Rory, it's getting late, almost a quarter till 8. We should probably get going before it's dark out and begin to snow harder." Rory just nodded.  
  
They walked back down the mountain, hand in hand with a smile playing on both their lips. Neither of them knew what would become of their "relationship". Would they go back to being civil friends or would they give their relationship a chance in the love department?  
  
When they got back to the throng of people, Lane immediately spotted them. As she was coming near, Rory released her hand from Tristan's. He felt a little down after that but his face showed no sign of it.  
  
"Hey Rory, where'd you guys go?" Lane asked, looking from Rory to Tristan.  
  
"Nowhere," She replied back with a smile.  
  
"Then why couldn't I find you guys anywhere?" Lane asked, and they both shrugged. "It's getting late and we need to go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Most of the car ride home was silent except for the radio. It snowed harder and they were stuck in traffic. Lane was asleep in the back while Tristan was driving. Rory had her head against the windowpane, looking outside at the falling snow. Just then a song came on. It was Michelle Branch's "Sweet Misery".  
  
4.1.1 I was lost  
  
And you were found  
  
You seemed to stand on solid ground  
  
I was weak  
  
And you were strong  
  
And me and my guitar  
  
we strummed along  
  
Rory looked over at Tristan to see him staring back at her. She blushed a little and went back to listening to the song.  
  
4.1.2 Sweet misery you cause me  
  
That's what you called me  
  
Sweet misery you cause me  
  
It kind of reminds her of their banters, so bittersweet.  
  
4.1.3 I was blind  
  
But oh, how you could see  
  
You saw the beauty in everything,  
  
everything and me  
  
I would cry  
  
And you would smile  
  
You'd stay with me a little while  
  
Sweet misery you cause me  
  
That's what you called me  
  
Sweet misery you cause me  
  
She somewhat enjoyed it. He was the only friend she had at Chilton. The banters even made her days a little more carefree sometimes, especially with the workloads she gets. It was something at Chilton that she didn't have to worry about thinking so hard for an answer, except for the comeback lines.  
  
4.1.4 And in my heart I see, oh  
  
What you're doing to me  
  
And in my heart I see, oh  
  
Just how you wanted it to be  
  
Sweet misery  
  
Oh, whoa  
  
Sweet misery you cause me  
  
That's what you called me  
  
Sweet misery you cause me  
  
And in my heart I see, oh  
  
What you're doing to me  
  
And in my heart I see, oh  
  
Just how you wanted it to be  
  
Sweet misery  
  
I was weak  
  
And you were strong  
  
And me and my guitar  
  
we strummed along  
  
Just as the song ended, Tristan pulled into the driveway of the Gilmore house. Rory woke up Lane and they all got out of the car and stepped onto the porch. "Excuse us, Tristan," Lane pulled Rory aside. "Can I sleepover tonight? Since my parents aren't home tonight anyways, so I can also grill you for the details about what happened with you and Tristan earlier." Lane giggled. She went inside leaving Rory and Tristan alone on the porch.  
  
"So,"  
  
"So," Tristan repeated.  
  
"I had a great time today. Thanks for showing me the beautiful place."  
  
"My pleasure," Rory blushed.  
  
"Rory-"  
  
"Tristan-"  
  
They both started speaking at the same time.  
  
"You first," Tristan said.  
  
"What happened between us back there at the park?" Rory asked softly, staring into his eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure, Rory. But I gotta tell you something. Just hear me out," He paused and then proceeded on. "Rory, ever since I met you, I was amazed by you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave you at Chilton. I know you didn't need that in addition to Paris. I just didn't know how to act around you. When it comes to you, my mind just blanks out and I don't know what to say, so I make stupid comments. You were so different than all the other girls at Chilton." He pauses and then continued on. "I admit that you were a challenge, or conquest as you would put it, at first. But after that kiss we shared at Madeline's party, it changed everything. It changed my whole outlook on love. All those girls I went out with were just to make you jealous. All I ever wanted from you was a chance, just one. I know I may never be worthy of your love, but I had to try." After his speech, Rory was totally speechless. She hadn't known he felt that way about her, but she was willing to give him a chance now; after she had gotten to know the real Tristan inside who was so capable of love.  
  
"Good night," Tristan said and began to walk down the steps, her instincts told her to call after him.  
  
"Tristan!" She called out to him.  
  
"Yeah?" He said, turning around.  
  
"Tristan, I accept your apology. I didn't know you felt that way about me. And now that I do, I'm willing to give you a chance, that is if you still want it." She smiled with hope.  
  
"Of course I do!" He smiled and walked quickly to her and kissed her. She happily embraced him and kissed him back.  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
Lorelai and Lane were peeking through the window at Rory and Tristan outside. The lights weren't on so they hadn't noticed they were up there.  
  
"Aww. they look so cute, don't they? I knew she liked him," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah and now I won the poll on when they'd get together!" exclaimed Lane.  
  
"That's no fair thought," Lorelai pouted.  
  
"Too bad, maybe next poll." Suggested Lane.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"I better go. I had a really great time tonight. Thank you."  
  
"No prob. It was worth it." Tristan replied with a smile that made Rory weak in the knees.  
  
He walked her to the door and gave her a kiss followed by a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Good night, Rory. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Goodnight, Tristan."  
  
She opened the door and walked inside. When she got in safely, Tristan got in his car and drove away.  
  
Rory leaned against the door for a moment until she heard Lorelai and Lane coming down the stairs.  
  
"Come on, Rory. We're dying for the details about what happened!" exclaimed Lane.  
  
"Yeah. Now spill." Lorelai chimed in.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, ok? I promise. Right now I just want to get to bed. I'm tired. So please?"  
  
"Ok fine. I'll let it slide this time. But this is big, so first thing in the morning tomorrow." Lorelai said pointing at her.  
  
"Ok," Rory said and headed to her room with Lane behind her.  
  
They both changed and went to bed. Lane slept on the futon and Rory slept on her bed.  
  
Rory looked outside her window to see the snow falling. "It is magical." Rory said softly to herself. "Did you say something?" Lane asked. "Oh, no. Just thinking out loud to myself."  
  
"Ok. Good night, Rory."  
  
"Good night, Lane" Rory replied.  
  
  
  
4.2 THE END!!!!!!!!!  
  
4.2.1 Like it? Send feedback!  
  
::Jennifer:: 


	18. Not another chapter!! Just some thanks y...

Hey everyone. This is not another chapter, sorry. I just want to thanks everyone who reviewed by fic. Thanks to all of you! I really appreciate it! Thanks to Mandie, Sara, Ice Queen, Elizabeth, Brightstar21, Leslie, Gabbi, Rini, Corianne, Carrie, Brit, Carmen, Modrobes, and all the anonymous! Modrobes~ Thanks for the compliment. You're a really great writer yourself. "What is Love" is really good. Keep the chapters coming! Brit~ Ahhh!! You have to come back soon enough to have another chapter of "Meeting Again" out! You can't keep me in too much suspense!  
  
::Jennifer:: 


End file.
